Into the Nevernever
by LSPScooter
Summary: Clary and Sophie Carstairs  OC  travel to the Nevernever in hopes to win the favor of the Iron Queen and to save Jace
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first cross-over and it involves two of my favorite book series, and I hope I do them justice. I don't own anything (except maybe half of Sophie). Julie Kagawa owns Iron Fey Series and Cassandra Clare the Mortal Instruments. **

The Clave concluded that there was nothing that they could do to permanently separate Jace from Jonathan Morgenstern. And they deemed it necessary that Jonathan Morgenstern must be killed in order to protect the world.

Unfortunately, since Jace and Jonathan were spiritually attached, that means that Jace would die as well.

No one wanted to kill Jace, but the Consul ordered his death anyway. However, those closest to him were unwilling to accept his death sentence, and would stop at nothing to free him from Jonathan.

Although I never knew Jace personally, I somehow found myself entangled in the great race to save him. And in the process I found myself.

Before I actually begin the story or get into any of the deep feely-mumbo jumbo, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Sophie Carstairs, eldest child of Peter and Mai Carstairs and older sister to Emma and James.

My family, minus my mother because she's currently running the Hong Kong Institute, is staying in New York while father teaches Clarissa "Clary" Fray (Fairchild) the art of Shadowhunting.

Our story begins in New York City, but the action takes place in setting far more wild and dangerous. The Nevernever. It is the home of the magical fey creatures and the solution to the Jace-Jonathan problem, and a lot of other problems. What other problems you ask? Well stick around a while and I'll tell you.

And now, my dear reader, the story begins…

* * *

><p>(Yes I know this is short, it's the prologue and a tester to see if I should continue.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I was away and traveling. Anyway, the Mortal Instruments and the Iron Fey series belong to their respective authors.**

"I can't believe it. How can the Clave decide to just give up looking for him?" Clary all but screamed in frustration.

"I know Clary, but just because they have decided to stop searching, don't mean we will. He's our brother and we want him back just as much as you do." Isabella Lightwood, Jace's adopted sister, being as hopeful as ever.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch" (You know when feel like you have to start off with that kind of a disclaimer, you're going to be ruffling some feathers.) "But you won't find him. If the Clave hasn't found him with all their special teams, then what makes you so sure that you will? Anyway, Clary why are _you_ so determined to find him, you've only know for a couple of months?"

"Why? Because I love him, and I rather die than live without him!"

Oh Angel, she can't be serious. She's this worked up over a guy? I know that love is a powerful emotion that can bond people together, but seriously a Shadowhunter cannot become too attached to anyone because of our relatively low life spans. I learned that lesson real quickly, and I will _never_ make that mistake again.

Alec standing up, his feathers definitely raised, "What we don't need right is your attitude, Sophie, so you can just do us all a favor and leave!"

"Fine I will, I have to get back to training with father anyway. I don't want to fall behind because some Shadowhunter is missing and possibly dead, which happens all the time."

I quickly left Clary and the Lightwoods to stew in their dilemma. Just after I closed the door behind me, an idea came to me; the solution to their problem.

I popped my head back into the room, "I know none of you want to see my face right now, but has it occurred to you that Jace's disappearance and Moscow's wards going down might be connected? I think they are. I think that this "Sebastian" is behind it all, but he's using it as a diversion. He and Jace might still be in New York, but even if they are, you still won't find them."

"Thanks Sophie" Sarcasm literately dripping from Clary's mouth, "We get that, now can you please leave?"

"I will when I'm done. After pondering your situation, I realized that you might never find Jace or cure him with whatever warlock magic you might have access to. However, warlocks aren't the only ones to have magic; what are your feelings towards the fey?"

"Not very good, and trust me the Faery Queen isn't about to do me any favors."

Boy, Clary looked like she wanted nothing more than to see my head a spit. But me being the generous person that I am, decided to give one more piece of information before I left.

"You know there is more than one faery queen; in fact there is three and even one king. If you play your cards right, you might be able to contract one into helping you."

And since I valued my face, I slinked out of the door and swiftly walked to the training room.

**Yes, sorry it's short again, and yes I am aware that Sophie is a bitch. You're not supposed to like her in the beginning; otherwise there will not be any room for character growth.**


End file.
